Rose wolf
by Gizmo Gear
Summary: The legend of the silver eyed warriors is an obscure one. It says they posses many unfathomable abilities. There is, however, one ability that is unique to each silver eye. Ruby Roses unique ability is incredible: transformation. More specifically, she can turn into a giant wolf! With her mother with her, how much will be different? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1: enter the wolf

A young girl wearing a crimson red cloak strolls through a snow laden forest, the shattered moonlight lighting her path. As the teen walked, silver eyes carefully traced her surroundings, taking in every detail of her surroundings. Her senses tingled as they took in every sight, scent, and sound.

Soon, she approached the edge of a clearing. She smelled them before she saw them. Three black creatures with bone armor on their heads and bone like structures sticking out of their bodies were hunched over, feeding on the carcass of a deer. These wolf like creatures were called beowolves.

The girl grinned under her hood, and unholstered her weapon from behind her. Bringing it to bear, she clicked back the lever, pulling a shell out of the clip. And pushed it forward, loading it into the chamber. The beowolves ears twitched, before one of their heads exploded into a shower of gore. The remaining two barely had enough time to look at the source, before another's head disappeared from its shoulders. And the last had barely enough time to point its snout at the sky and howl before it followed in the footsteps of its comrades.

The girl, having recognized the howl, remained tensed and patient. She didnt have to wait long, as soon many more beowolves began to filter out of the trees into the clearing. They began to cautiously approach the teen, passing by the half decayed corpses of their brothers. They barely got within fifteen feet of the girl when she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals, only to appear in the sky, swinging her weapon in a wide arc as it transformed from a sniper rifle into a very large, very deadly looking scythe.

As she fell, she counted a total of thirty wolves, and she brought the head of the scythe towards the lead wolf and pulled the trigger as she almost landed on it, killing it and boosting herself a few feet back into the air. The next closest wolf found itself falling in two as the girl rushed by it in a flurry of petals, and the next became legless and then headless. Limbs began to fly as she proceeded to cut them down. She slammed the middle of her weapon onto the shoulder of her fifteenth wolf, making it flinch. As it realized it still lived, its red eyes glared into the girls silver ones and bared its teeth at her, snarling ferociously. The girl smirked, one second it was growling, the next its head rolled as the girl pulled the trigger. As she shot, slashed, and cut her way threw the remaining fourteen, only to find about ten more bad decided to come out of hiding and join the fray.

Finding her clip ran dry, she grinned, deciding to have fun with the last ten. She folded and holstered her rifle/scythe, and in a bright flash of silver light, a 7 foot tall 280 pound silver furred wolf stood in her place, silver eyes watched her pray. Three of the beowolves rushed her, jumping before they reached her. Before they got close enough to strike her, she ducked underneath them, quickly turned, and her massive jaws closed in the neck of one of the wolves before it landed, snapping its neck and killing it. Dropping the bw, she launched at the next one, landing on it and tearing out its throat. One of the last three beowolves rushed at her, aiming to cleave her head off. She nimbly dodged to the side before leaping at the others, clawing across the chest of one, and clawing an arm off the other. Turning her attention to the one she dodged, she ran at it and pinned it to the ground, and tore its throat out, killing it. She turned to finish off the last one, it found itself getting its head ripped off.

After killing the last one, she looked up to find the clearing was empty. The other beowolves had been older and wiser, and had decided to search for easier prey. In a flash of silver light, she was once again human. She walked back into the woods, backtracking on her path. This girls name was Ruby Rose, and she was a silver eyed warrior, just as her mother is.

* * *

I apologize if this chapter was to short, I havent written anything before. I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any comments or questions, pm me. Next chapter will be Lil Ruby being raised by her mother, and the chapters will alternate between past and present. I appreciate the support! Anyhew, this is Gizmo, signing off!

p.s. I finally got off my ass and wrote this chapter! Sorry for the wait...

This story was inspired by nightcore - running with the wolves(lyrics)


	2. Questions, answers, and an AN

*taptaptap* Phew. Ok, this thing on? *looks behind camera view* Good. Great. Fantastic. Um...so, I know its been awhile, and I have a good few explanations for that, and this may not be a chapter, but don't worry! I will not abandon this! That being said, lets get into why I have been quiet for so long.

Life happened. It wasn't just life either. A few things happened and I lost all interest in doing anything at all. Between losing two well loved members of my family and running a farm after my moms boyfriend left, I have been a bit busy. Not to say I was curled up in bed bawling half the time, thats just not me. But dealing with losss is something everyone deals with differently. I can safely say I am done with my mourning though. I wil miss them, but I will see them again someday.

As for business on the farm. Hell, let me just put it this way. I am out of shape and I've been in a deppresed state, and when it comes to running something that requires physical labor that is not a good combo. So busy is something that I wil be for a good while. Also, I like to belive that I function better in the cold. The summer just is not kind to me...

On another note, my plams for this story. Suffice to say my being gone a little while has both given me time to think and made me forget some of my plans. As such, I have new ideas as to where I want to take this. Instead of making more work for myself with alternating youth and beacon Ruby, I think I'm just gonna do flashbacks when needed. I dunno, let me know what you guys think.

Now, update schedule...sporadic at best. The reason being, the current business on the farm and various appointments and things we have to go travel and do is never set in stone. As such, neither can the update schedule. Hell, I lost interest in doi g this so bad that if I hadn't been curious enough to see how many people yelled at me or criticised me for something or another, I wouldn't have written this and you'd all be left on an eternal cliffhanger. For the inspiring reviewers, I thank you all greatly! I will try to do as much as possible to keep this thing going!

Now, another thing I wated to do before I go, is answer some qhestions:

Dragoncraftertex: well, not werewolf persay, unless you look at Twilight.

Emiliano733: We'll see... :3

Merendinomiliano: Yea, sorry about that, there was an a/n there that I felt stupid for putting up...

Awesome arod: thanks for the tips and the support man!

Komiji: I'm glad you like it. Also, jist a huge wolf. Think the Twilight werewolves. But she is slightly slimmer and leaner.

Thefishking & jason169: SHHHH! SPOILERS!

Anyways, its late for me, I'm tired, and I have stuff to do. I will try my best to update and work on chapters as much as possible. How does a thousaand word chapter sound? Anyways, I will see you guys later! Keep on keepin on!

-Gizmo


End file.
